Włoska robota
Don: '''W poprzednim odcinku Wyścigu na Szczęście... Clipy. '''Don: '''Ze stolicy Gruzji do stolicy Japonii. Zadaniem par była... Walka z zapaśnikiem sumo... były ofiary ;) Potem musieli złowić w jeziorze... figurkę samuraja. Była również ta wyjątkowa z logo Wyścigu na Szczęście, która oznaczała skrótobilet... i zdobyły ją... Iris i Eva. Od razu trafiły do strefy luzu i wygrały etap. Reszta jednak musiała wykonać jedno z zadań: Sudoku albo Zenit. Ezekiel i Anabel - Przyjaźń czy związek? Ciekawe... Kitty uratowała Severinowi życie. Kevin i Duncan wciąż rozwalali system XD A Harold i Tyler się dowiedzieli, że ich miłość nie powiększy dorobku o 1000000$. XDDDDD Pa i więcej nie wracajcie! ;-; A już dziś kolejny etap... Wyścigu na Szczęście! ;) Tokio, Japonia '''Don: '''Wczorajsza strefa luzu to dzisiejsza linia startu... Jako pierwsze znowu wystartują Przebiegłe Dziewczyny! '''1.Miejsce: Iris i Eva Eva: '''To może dziś trzecie zwycięstwo? ;D '''Iris: '''Czemu nie :D '''Eva: '''Udajcie się na lotnisko do Rzymu we Włoszech... '''Don: '''Roma, Italia! Posiada wiele zabytków ze starożytności takich, jak np. Koloseum :) Można również najeść się pizzą ;) Uczestnicy muszą się zjawić... tu w lotnisku gdzie wylecą dwa samoloty po 10 par ;) Pokemony serio? XDDDDDDD thumb|left|290px '''2.Miejsce: Emma i Kitty 3.Miejsce: Severin i Noah Noah: '''A więc Rzym. :) Emma pamiętasz ten film o zaginionych w Rzymie? '''Emma: '''Razem go oglądaliśmy głuptasie XD '''Kitty: '''Tak! Będzie fajnie! <3 '''Emma: '''Tylko nie rób zbyt wiele ;) '''Kitty: '''Aha... '''Severin: '''Kiedyś w Rzymie byłem i nawet jadłem pizzę :D '''Emma: '''My sobie tak gadamy, a tu trwa wyścig... szybko! Pobiegli. '''4.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan Duncan: '''Miejsce kultu chrześcijaństwa :D Kocham... że mogę tam być. Może załapię się na mszę :) '''Isabella: '''Eh... za jakie grzechy... '''Duncan: '''A co, chcesz spowiedzi? '''Isabella: '''Nie. Poszli. '''5.Miejsce: Jo i Lightning Lightning: '''Shi... rządzimy kotku! :D '''Jo: '''Nie nazywaj mnie... chwila? Czy ty powiedziałeś do mnie w żeńskim rodzaju? :O '''Lightning: '''Shi TAK! '''Jo: '''Dzięki :) Włochy, Rzym... kolejna stolica (please) Pobiegli. '''6.Miejsce: Cygan i Brody 7.Miejsce: Scarlett i Jasmine 8.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott 9.Miejsce: Kevin i Camilla 10.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz 11.Miejsce: Igor i Dawid 12.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra 13.Miejsce: Jackie i Dakota 14.Miejsce: Rock i Spud 15.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin 16.Miejsce: Heather i Tom Tom: 'Kurde... to tylko Rzym, a tam wieje nudą :/ '''Heather: '''A czy musi być ciekawie, by było fajnie? '''Tom: '''To 85% warunku :) '''Heather: '''A wiesz gdzie ja mam te Twoje 85% warunku? '''Tom: '''Gdzie niby? '''Heather: '''W dupie. XD '''Tom: '''Ja takiej odwagi, jak ty nie mam. '''Heather: '''Hę? '''Tom: '''Ty nawet potrafiłaś pokazać piersi przed telewizją. '''Heather: '(palm)! '''17.Miejsce: Gregor i Dave Dave: '''Samolotem do Rzymu... '''Gregor: '''Znam fajny skrót na lotnisko :) Pobiegli. '''18.Miejsce: Francis i Clara Nagle dziecko zaczęło płakać. Francis: '''Czemu, jak jest przy mnie to płacze, a jak przy tobie to jest spokojny? '''Clara: '''Nie wiem. Za chwilę go wezmę. Tylko zwierzęta nakarmię ;) Karmiła zwierzęta. '''Clara: '''Pamiętasz Rzym? '''Francis: '''Włochy! <3 Byłem tam wiele razy :D Kocham Włochy! '''Clara: '''YAY! ''' 19.Miejsce: Anabel i Lucy 20.Miejsce: Ezekiel i Rodney Anabel: 'Ale fajnie! <3 Ezekiel co o tym sądzisz? :D '''Ezekiel: '''Yay! :D '''Anabel: '''Włochy i moja ulubiona pizza ;D '''Ezekiel: '''Moja też :) '''Anabel: '<3 'Lucy: '''Jesteś okropna :'( Pobiegła z płaczem. '''Anabel: '''Gdzie idziesz?! Lucy... :'( Ezekiel i Rodney pobiegli. '''Ezekiel: '''Dogonisz nas! '... Don: '''Pierwsze drużyny trafiają do samolotu nr 1. thumb|left|290px '''1.Miejsce: Iris i Eva Iris: '''Tym czymś polecimy do Rzymu?! :P '''Eva: '''Co ty masz do pokemonów? Są super :D '''Iris: '''Serio? XD Weszły. '''2.Miejsce: Gregor i Dave Dave: '''Ten skrót jest dobry. '''Gregor: '''Bo do takich rzeczy mam zdolność. '''Dave: '''Liczę, że utrzymamy to miejsce :) '''Gregor: '''Wow! Jaki optymizm... nie poznaję Cię. :) '''Dave: '''No tak i tak zostanie do końca :) '''Gregor: '''Trzymam za słowo. Weszli do samolotu. '''3.Miejsce: Emma i Kitty 4.Miejsce: Severin i Noah Kitty: '''POKEMONY! <3 Zrobiła sobie selfie na ich tle. '''Emma: '''A co wy na to, że ja usiądę w samolocie z Noah, a Kitty z Severinem? '''Severin, Kitty i Noah: '''Tak! Weszli. '''5.Miejsce: Cygan i Brody Brody: '''To jak? '''Cygan: '''Zimno :P '''Brody: '''Ziomek, jak Cię uścisnę to zrobi Ci się gorąco :D Uściskał Cygana. '''Cygan: '''Nadal jest mi zimno :P Weszli do samolotu. '''6.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan 7.Miejsce: Kevin i Camilla 8.Miejsce: Jo i Lightning 9.Miejsce: Scarlett i Jasmine 10.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott Stiles: '''O. Scarlett widzę, że lecimy tym samym samolotem... znowu... XD '''Scarlett: '''Ta... a co, boisz się przegranej? XD '''Stiles: '''Szczerze? Nie :P '''Scott: '''Nie macie szans frajerzy ;D '''Jasmine: '''Ha! XD Weszli do samolotu. Nagle samolot odleciał. '''Don: '''Samolot nr 1 właśnie odleciał! Reszta trafi do samolotu nr 2. ;) '''11.Miejsce: Igor i Dawid Igor: '''Gdybyś tak się nie napychał chipsami to bylibyśmy w samolocie nr 1 :-; '''Dawid: '''A ty zawsze musisz być taki ostry? XD '''Igor: '''Jestem ok. '''Dawid: '''Ta jasne XD Weszli do samolotu nr 2. '''12.Miejsce: Heather i Tom 13.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz 14.Miejsce: Rock i Spud 15.Miejsce: Ezekiel i Rodney 16.Miejsce: Jackie i Dakota 17.Miejsce: Francis i Clara Clara: '''W końcu :) '''Francis: '''Momenty w samolocie są najlepsze według mnie. '''Clara: '''I najpiękniejsze :) Weszli. '''18.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin ' 19.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra '''Cody: '''Sierra, ale przepraszam :'( '''Sierra: '''Ta (please) Nigdy Ci tego nie wybaczę :P '''Cody: '''To nie było... a dobra... w końcu poco te słowa... ' 20.Miejsce: Anabel i Lucy Anabel: 'Lucy!? Lucy!? Gdzie jesteś?! :'( Szykała jej po całym Tokio. Tym czasem samolot nr 2 z dziewięcioma parami odleciał do Rzymu. '''Don: '''Czyli Słodkim Modelkom z transportem będzie ciężko, bo samolot nr 2 odleciał do Rzymu :) '... Samolot nr 1 Iris: '''No tak... Wiedzę o Rzymie mam w tym jednym paluszku ;D '''Eva: '''Każdego z rywali mamy opracowanego ;) ''' ... Dave: ' Dziś to my wygramy! <3 '''Gregor: '''I tak trzymaj ;) A wiesz, że jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... :O Zapatrzył się na Jo, która siłowała się z Lightningiem. '''Jo: '''Ha! Wygrałam <3 '''Lightning: '''Shi i co z tego? :P '''Gregor: '''Imponujesz mi Jo swoją determinacją :) '''Jo: '''A co? :P Liczysz na przegraną? To mogę Ci zagwarantować ;D '''Gregor: '(Kaszle) Każdy jest na swój sposób przegrany... nawet ty. 'Jo: '''Ta... bo mnie tym wzruszysz... Jo jest twarda i radzę z nią nie zadzierać! '''Gregor: '''W 3. osobie mówią o sobie tylko poeci... a ty masz do tego dar. ;) '''Jo: '''Ty sobie kpisz! ;-; '''Dave: '''Przyjaciele po co te nerwy? Czy możecie zawrzeć pokój i zgodę, bo ta kłótnia do niczego nie prowadzi ;) '''Jo: '''Nie przeszkadzaj nam w konwersacji! ;-; '''Gregor: '''Nie wiesz wiele... aż za wiele... '''Jo: '''Jeszcze zobaczymy... ;) '... Kitty śpi na brzuchu Severina, który wydaje się być spokojny. Emma: 'Ten wyścig to była dobra idea :) '''Noah: '''Mój ziom jest pełen takiej dobrej energii, której czasami mi brakuje :/ '''Emma: '''Noah... ty masz w sobie dobrą energię, bo to jaki jesteś to dodaje energii mi :) Pocałowała go. '''Noah: '''Te słowa wzięte z tego mojego ulubionego filmu :) '''Emma: '''Z mojego też :D '''Severin: '''Jak miło jest czuć słodki ciężar :) '... Cygan: 'Ciekawe co teraz? XD '''Brody: '''Włochy! :D '''Cygan: '''Chyba na twojej klacie XD '''Brody: '''To było niezłe ziom! :D '... Isabella: 'Eh... ' 'Duncan: '''Będziesz musiała się nauczyć katechizmu... wieczorem pytam Cię z tego na pamięć! '''Isabella: '''Ta... '''Kevin: '''O. Zobaczymy czy drzwi są mocne :) Walnął w drzwi, które się nagle połamały. '''Camilla: '''Kevinek... :/ '''Isabella: '''Wciąż ciężko? '''Camilla: '''Nie tak bardzo... kiedyś chciałam mieć chłopaka kryminalistę XD Ale wtedy miałam 15 lat XD '''Isabella: '''Ciekawe :) '... Stiles: '''I pamiętaj... dziś to my wygramy ;D '''Scarlett: '''Grrr... '''Jasmine: '''Zamknij się ;-; '''Samolot nr 2 Igor: 'Ten samolot jest trochę dziwny ;-; '''Dawid: '''Bo? :P '''Igor: '''Bo jest taki inny niż każdy XD '''Jackie: '''Dla mnie jest super! :D '''Dakota: '''Igor co cię gryzie? XD '''Igor: '''Nic, a co? Mam już wszystkiego dość! ;-; '''Jackie: '''Uuuuuuu! XD '... Muriel: '''Mam super pomysł! :D '''Miłosz: '''Jaki babciu? :) ''' ... Rock: 'Widzę, że ziomy mają problem. '''Erwin: '''Jaki niby? '''Baltazar: '''Właśnie? Nagle Spud ich uściskał. '''Spud: '''By się wyluzować! :D '''Erwin: '''Nieprawda. '''Baltazar: '''Chyba mają rację :/ '''Erwin: '''A :/ '... Cody: '''Ale Sierra proszę! '''Sierra: '''Milcz! '''Cody: '''Za jakie grzechy... ;-; ''' ... Francis: 'To, jak mały... i znowu płacze :/ Nagle Clara go wzięła. '''Clara: '''Spokojnie :) Tatusia też trzeba szanować ;) Nagle na głowie Francisa usiadł bocian. '''Francis: '''O. Witaj koleżko :) '... Ezekiel: '''Żałuję, że nie zostałem pomóc Anabel :/ '''Rodney: '''Będzie dobrze :) '''Heather: '''A od kiedy ty taki czuły? XD '''Tom: '''Właśnie? '''Ezekiel: '''A od kiedy ty taka miła? :P '''Heather: '''Grrrrrr!!!!!!! '''Tom: '''Spokojnie Heather :) '''U Anabel i Lucy Anabel: 'W końcu cię znalazłam... przepraszam, ale to, że się z nim zadaję to nie znaczy, że Ciebie nie lubię. Jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką ;) '''Lucy: '''Serio? Nie bujasz? '''Anabel: '''Nie bujam. Bardzo Cię lubię ;) '''Lucy: '''Fakt... może trochę przesadziłam, wybacz :( Przytuliły się. '... Rzym, Włochy Don: '''Samolot nr 1 ląduje właśnie w Rzymie! '''1.Miejsce: Jo i Lightning Jo: '''Musicie dojść do słynnego Koloseum gdzie czeka na Was zadanie. Szybko! Pobiegli. '''Don: '''Uczestnicy muszą pojawić się tu ;) W Koloseum! <3 To piękne miejsce ma bogatą historię ;) Ciekawe co ich czeka? ;) thumb|left|300px '''2.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan 3.Miejsce: Camilla i Kevin Camilla: '''Jak tam? '''Isabella: '''Wiesz? Bardzo słabo :/ '''Camilla: '''Trzeba być dobrej myśli ;) '''Isabella: '''Kevin pewnie zna historię Rzymu na pamięć? '''Camilla: '''Tak :) Tylko, że tym razem to Duncan XD '''Isabella: '''Masz rację... Chwila! GDZIE DUNCAN i KEVIN!!! :O '''Camilla: '''Myślę, że Kevin poszedł coś popsuć, a Duncan... do świątyni kościoła, bo dziś niedziela, a w ten dzień zawsze mszę odprawia Papież. Kurde :O '''Isabella: '''Kurde do kwadratu! -.- '''Camilla: '''A nie do sześcianu? XD '''Isabella: '''To może tymczasowy sojusz? Ja Ci pomogę znaleźć Kevina (mentalnie Duncana XD), a potem wspólnie poszukamy Duncana. '''Camilla: '''Jasne ;) Pobiegły. '''4.Miejsce: Iris i Eva Iris: '''Ha! Klasyk z tym Koloseum? XD '''Eva: '''A skąd ja mam kurwa wiedzieć?! ''' Iris: '''Szybko! Pobiegły. '''5.Miejsce: Noah i Severin 6.Miejsce: Emma i Kitty Emma i Noah: '''O! Koloseum... SUPER!!! '''Severin: '''Koloseum? Serio? Nienawidzę... ;-; '''Kitty: '''To chyba jedyna rzecz przy której nie chcę selfie :/ '''Noah: '''Nie znacie się ;) '''Emma: '''Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Jesteś zabawny XD Pobiegli. '''7.Miejsce: Dave i Gregor Gregor: '''JUHU! Jesteśmy w słonecznej Italii towarzyszu :D '''Dave: '''Jakoś słońca nie widzę XD '''Gregor: '''A pożyczyć Ci moje okulary? ;) '''Dave: '''Nie dzięki ;) Ha! Mam Cię, bo to słońce jest widoczne XD '''Gregor: '''Jasne ;D I do Koloseum. :) Pobiegli. '''8.Miejsce: Cygan i Brody Cygan: '''CO? Kolejna stolica... bez komentarza ;-; '''Brody: '''O. Koloseum :D Ale dziwne :/ '''Cygan: '''Co takiego? '''Brody: '''Przecież Koloseum leży we Francji. '''Cygan: '''No widzisz :P Stara Ci musiała wypisać zwolnienie z Geografii i historii XD '''9.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott 10.Miejsce: Scarlett i Jasmine Stiles: 'Ach... To Koloseum jest tak stare, jak... Scarlett ;) '''Scarlett: '''TY! ;-; '''Scott: '''Ale jej dogadałeś XD '''Scarlett: '''Scott? Zrób 4 kroki do tyłu. ;) '''Stiles: '''Hę? Scott wykonał polecenie. '''Scott: '''No i co??? Nagle dziewczyny zniknęły. '''Stiles: '(palm)! Szybko, bo mam uciekną! Pobiegli. '''... Don: '''Samolot nr 2 również wylądował w Rzymie. '''11.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin Erwin: '''Do Koloseum :D '''Baltazar: '''Spoko :) Pobiegli. '''12.Miejsce: Heather i Tom Tom: '''Chętnie poznamy nich kulturę :) '''Heather: '''Ta... (ironia) '''Tom: '''Jak wrócimy do domu to nasz blog będzie pełny... :D '''Heather: '''Jak pustynia XD '''13.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz Miłosz: '''Rządzimy babciu! :D Muriel poszła w swoim kierunku. '''Miłosz: '''Ej! Babciu? Gdzie idziesz? Do Koloseum idzie się w innym kierunku! '''Muriel: '''Dziś jest msza Święta z papieżem, a ja muszę go zobaczyć ;D Pobiegła. '''Miłosz: '''Ech... Pobiegł za nią. '''14.Miejsce: Rock i Spud Rock: '''JUHU!!! Rządzimy :D '''Spud: '''Ta... Rock pobiegł. A potem Spud za nim. '''Rock: '''Szybko Spud! '''15.Miejsce: Jackie i Dakota 16.Miejsce: Igor i Dawid Dawid: '''Gotowe na porażkę? ;) '''Dakota: '''A ty gotowy na to? Zasadziła mu kopa w krocze. '''Dawid: '''Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... '''Jackie: '''Do wesela się zagoi XD '''Igor: '''Szybko! Do Koloseum! Pobiegli. '''17.Miejsce: Sierra i Cody Cody: '''A mogę... '''Sierra: '''NIE! Czytaj zadanie ;-; '''Cody: '''Do Koloseum :/ '''Sierra: '''Ok. Wskoczyła na barana Cody'emu. On ją ledwo unosił. '''Sierra: '''Szybciej! ;-; '''18.Miejsce: Ezekiel i Rodney Rodney: '''Rządzimy :D '''Ezekiel: '''Szkoda mi tylko Anabel :'( '''Rodney: '''Da radę! :) '''Ezekiel: '''TAK! Do koloseum! :D Pobiegli. '''19.Miejsce: Francis i Clara Francis: 'Opieka nad dzieckiem jest trudna XD '''Clara: '''Odkryłeś Amerykę mój drogi XD Co robisz? '''Francis: '''Pocałowałem tą Włoską Ziemię XD '''Clara: '''Koloseum :) '''Francis: '''SUPER! Pobiegli. '... 20.Miejsce: Anabel i Lucy Don: 'Kiedy 19. par jest już w Rzymie... Anabel i Lucy lecą już Samolotem... Wow! Nr 3 do Rzymu XD '''Lucy: '''Anabel? '''Anabel: '''Tak? :) '''Lucy: '''My to jeszcze wygramy ;) '''Anabel: '''Chciałabym :/ '... Don: '''Pary docierają już do Koloseum :) thumb|left|312px '''1.Miejsce: Scarlett i Jasmine Jasmine: '''Dobrze im uciekłyśmy :) '''Scarlett: '''Ach... TAK :D '''Jasmine: '''Wiesz? Fajnie mi się z tobą współpracuje :) '''Scarlett: '''Spoko :P Czytaj tą wskazówkę ;) '''Jasmine: '''Eee! Odpoczynek! :O '''Scarlett: '''WHAT!? '''Don: '''Tak! Odpoczynek! <3 W tego powodu, że właśnie tu - w słynnym Koloseum rozegra się wielka walka o debiut WnS! :D Z tej oto 22 par... trzy trafią do rywalizacji. Pary, które są obecnie w wyścigu... usiądą jako widzowie i będą oglądać widowisko z trybun. Poza tym konkurencja o debiuty nie rozpocznie się dopóki w Koloseum nie pojawi się tych 20 par :D Czyli już potem szanse będą wyrównane! <3 '''Scarlett: '''Aha! -.- '''Don: '''A oto pary walczące o debiut! * Amy i Samey - Bliźniaczki! * Crimson i Gwen - Gotki! * DJ i James - Kucharze! * Dwayne i Junior - Ojciec i Syn! * Gerry i Pete - Tenisowi Emeryci! * Justin i Alejandro - Modele! * Katie i Sadie - NPDKŻ! * Pascal i Patryk - Ogrodnicy! * Mike i Zoey - Ulubieńcy Widzów! * Robert i Devin - Motorzyści! * Zuzanna i Ellody - Mądrale! * Helena i Wiesia - Stare Celebrytki! * Andreas i Stephan - Skoczek i jego trener! * Brian i Ennui - Ponuracy! * Claudia i Marilyn - Skromne Dziewczyny! * Peter i Roland - Uwodziciele! * Nita i Lindsay - Piosenkarki! * Joshua i Atsuko - Pomocni Ludzie! XDDD * Owen i Daniel - Żarłoki! * Joe i Woody - Współlokatorzy! * Lili i Staci - Gaduły! * Fred i Barney - Jaskiniowcy! Kto wygra? Teraz pozostaje czekać tylko szybko na resztę par... ale nie ma szans, bo Lucy i Anabel lecą dopiero do Rzymu, a trio: Najlepsi Przyjaciele, Kościelni Przyjaciele oraz Babcia z Wnukiem... wolą kościół od wyścigu XDDDDDDDDDD Scarlett i Jasmine usiadły na trybunach. '''2.Miejsce: Jo i Lightning Jo: 'WHAT!? Biegłam sprintem, by przeczytać to?! ;-; '''Lightning: '''Shi CO!? Dostał od niej kopniaka. Potem złapała go za ucho i pociągnęła pod trybuny. '''Jo: '(Ziew)! '''Scarlett: '''Co tobie? (please) '''Jo: '''Nic świrze ;D '''Scarlett: '''Grrrrrr... ;-; '''3.Miejsce: Iris i Eva Iris: '''Odpoczynek? Serio (please) ''' Eva: '''To są te pary? XD '''Iris: '''Frajerzy! :P '''Wiesia: '''WHAT!? WHAT!? WHAT!? TY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nagle włączyła jej się furia Wiesi. Zaatokowała ona Iris wybijając jej parę zębów. '''Iris: '''Ał!!! :'( '''Eva: '''Ty płaczesz? :O '''Iris: '''NIE! Zamknij mordę! -.- '''4.Miejsce: Severin i Noah 5.Miejsce: Emma i Kitty Noah i Severin: '''Panie przodem! ;D '''Kitty: '''Dzięki! <3 '''Emma: '''Dziękuję :) Emma pocałowała Noaha, a Kitty Severina. Potem obie pary zajęły miejsca na trybunach. '''6.Miejsce: Tom i Heather 7.Miejsce: Cygan i Brody 8.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott 9.Miejsce: Igor i Dawid 10.Miejsce: Dakota i Jackie 11.Miejsce: Gregor i Dave 12.Miejsce: Rock i Spud 13.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra Cody: '''UF! W końcu! '''Sierra: '''LEŃ! -.- Zanieś mnie pod trybuny! ;-; '''Cody: '''Eh...Dobra :/ '''14.Miejsce: Ezekiel i Rodney Ezekiel: 'Super! B) '''Rodney: '''W końcu odpoczniemy ;u; '''Ezekiel: '(palm)! Super, że Lucy i Anabel spokojnie tutaj trafią :D '''Rodney: '''A. '''15.Miejsce: Francis i Clara Clara: 'I w końcu jesteśmy :) '''Francis: '''Wszystko fajnie, ale dziecko mi ciągle płacze :/ Uderzył nagle o jakiś kamyk i opuścił dziecko na ziemię. '''Clara: ' '''NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.... W ostatniej chwili złapał je Ezekiel. Ezekiel: '''Macie ;) '''Clara: '''Dzięki :) '''Francis: '''Jesteś spoko ;) Nagle niemowlak przytulił Ezekiela, a on go pogłaskał po głowie. SZOK! :O Po chwili oddał im dziecko. '''Ezekiel: '''Fajny Ziomek! :D Dziecko się do niego uśmiechnęło. ''' 16.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin Erwin: 'To na trybuny. '''Baltazar: '''Tak. Zajęli miejsca. '... Camilla: 'Mam nadzieję, że szybko go znajdziemy :/ '''Isabella: '''Widzę go :D Wskazało na Kevina, który ostrzył nóż. '''Camilla: '''Kevin! :D '''Kevin: '''Co tam kotku? ;D '''Camilla: '''Nie mów na mnie kotku -.- Coś zrobił? '''Kevin: '''Zbiłem jedną włoską mafię ;) '''Camilla: '''Uff! Myślałam już, że coś gorszego :) '''Isabella: '''Teraz wystarczy tylko znaleźć Duncana :D Nagle ze świątyni kościoła słychać było psalm śpiewany przez Duncana. '''Isabella: '''To już mamy odpowiedź :) '''Kevin: '''Pan Ksiądz w kościele... to oczywiste XD Weszli do świątyni. thumb|left|282px W tym samym czasie Papież wygłaszał kazanie. '''Papież: '''Trzeba zastanawiać się nad swoimi czynami, bo... '''Isabella: '''Duncan!!! Wyjdź stąd! '''Camilla: '(palm)! Isa... mówiłam :/ '''Duncan: '''Jakim prawem przeszkadzasz papieżowi w kazaniu! -.- Isabella podeszła do Duncana. '''Isabella: '''Bo Cię kocham! :D Pocałowała go. '''Parafianie: '''WOW! :O '''Papież: '''OMG!!! :O Boże dopomóż! (pomodlił się) '''Duncan: '''Ty masz coś z głową... Tak nie zachowuje się normalny człowiek -.- '''Kevin: '''Ma ktoś może popcorn? :D '''Camilla: '''Nie :P Nagle do kościoła weszła Muriel. A po chwili Miłosz. '''Muriel: '''CO się tu kurwa wyprawia!!! '''Kevin: '''Kolejna nudna msza paniusiu ;D '''Muriel: '''To najwyższy czas to zmienić! :D '''Miłosz: '''Tylko nie to :O Muriel poszła na środek i wzięła mikrofon. '''Muriel: '''Organisto - puść coś na topie! :D Nagle organista zaczął grać jakąś melodię. Do niej Muriel śpiewała na głos w kościele. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBfHEKEGcaE '''Parafianie: '''JUHU!!! (powtarzali tekst piosenki) '''Isabella, Camilla: '''Ale jaja :O '''Kevin: '''Aaaaaaaaa!!! Uszy mnie bolą!!! '''Duncan: '''Co to jest!?!? '''Papież: '''OMG! Papież zemdlał. Nagle Muriel zakończyła piosenkę. '''Parafianie: '''TAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (oklaski, Brawa) '''Miłosz: '''Babciu - byłaś cudowna :D '''Muriel: '''Wiem. :) '''Duncan: '''Co kurwa ja robię w kościele!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;-; '''Kevin: '''Od kiedy noszę ciuchy takie ciuchy!? :O '''Isabella i Camilla: '''WOW! :O '''Isabella: '''Muriel - Jesteś kochana! :D '''Camilla: '''Musieli przeżyć wstrząs z powodu piosenki. Całe szczęście, że oboje nie lubią Disco Polo :D '''Muriel: '''Spoko, luz! ;) Kevin i Duncan szybko się zamienili ubraniami. '''Isabella: '''To była ciekawa historia :) '''Duncan: '''Ale kurde byłem księdzem... (fuu) '''Kevin: '''Całe szczęście wszystko się wyjaśniło :) ''' Muriel: 'Isa, Duncan - według mnie zasługujecie na ślub ;) '''Isabella: '''Jesteś kochana! Dzięki, że przypomniałaś ;) Mieliśmy zamiar się poślubić: Ja i Duncan! '''Duncan: '''Chwila... masz rację! :O '''Kevin: '''To da się zrobić. '''Isabella: '''TAK! <3 '''Camilla: '''No ciekawe ;) Nagle zaczęła się ceremonia ślubu. '''Kevin: '''Czy ty Isabello świadoma praw i obowiązków bierzesz sobie tego oto Duncana za męża i obiecujesz mu wierność i że go nie opuścisz aż do śmierci? '''Isabella: '''TAK! <3 '''Kevin: '''Czy ty Duncanie świadomy praw i obowiązków bierzesz sobie tą oto Isabellę za żonę i obiecujesz jej wierność i że jej nie opuścisz aż do śmierci? '''Duncan: '''Jasne Księżulku ;) '''Kevin: '''Masz szczęście, że mam dziś dobry dzień XD W takim razie... Isabello i Duncanie jesteśmy od tej chwili mężem i żoną... :D To znaczy jesteście żoną i mężem eee... XD '''Camilla: '''Hahahahah!!! :D '''Kevin: '''Odprawiłem ledwo 2 śluby... proszę o wyrozumiałość ;) Możecie się pocałować! Isabella i Duncan się pocałowali. '''Muriel: '''Pragnę ogłosić, że jesteśmy podczas 6 etapu WnS! <3 '''Isabella: '''Racja! :D Szybko... '''Miłosz: '''Do Koloseum! Trzy pary tam pobiegły. '... Lucy: 'W końcu w Rzymie! <3 '''Anabel: '''Do Koloseum - Szybko! Pobiegły. '... Don: '''4 pary wciąż w drodze... tymczasem na trybunach reszta się nudzi... '''Stiles: '''Widzę Scarlett, że też się nudzisz? ;) ''' Jo: '''Ej! Ruda - wypisali Cię już z psychiatryka? ;D '''Scarlett: '''Wy... -.- Oj... :'( '''Jasmine: '''Co?! '''Scarlett: '''Niedobrze... :'( Nagle zrobiła się blada na twarzy. '''Jasmine: '''Co jest? '''Scarlett: '''Bo... nie mówiłam o swojej chorobie... '''Jasmine: '''Jakiej? :O '''Scarlett: '''Choroba ta... Nagle straciła przytomność. '''Jasmine: '''DON! '''Don: '''Co!? Co się dzieje Scarlett? '''Jasmine: '''Ona jest chora :'( Muszę z nią iść do szpitala... '''Don: '''Widzę, że to coś groźnego. :/ Cóż... wylatujecie. Powodzenia :/ Jasmine uściskała Scarlett. ''' Odeszły. (SZOK)! Mike: '''A były moimi faworytkami :/ '''Zoey: '''Moimi też :/ '''17.Miejsce: Lucy i Anabel Anabel: '''Czyli mamy odpocząć? '''Ezekiel: '''TAK! Chodź tutaj ;D '''Lucy: '''Myślałam, że odpoczniemy w sklepie :/ '''Lindsay: '''CO!? Sklepy? Gdzie?! '''Nita: '''Bez sklepów :) '''Lindsay: '''Eh... :/ '''18.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz Muriel: '''WITAM WAS! '''Helena: '''Muriel? Myślałam, że umarłaś? :O '''Iris: '''Fajnie, by było :) Nagle Wiesia się do niej odwróciła i popatrzyła na nią złowrogo. '''Iris: '''Nic nie mówiłam... '''Miłosz: '''Czas zająć miejsce :) '''19.Miejsce: Duncan i Isabella 20.Miejsce: Kevin i Camilla Isabella: 'Witamy! (szok)! '''Cody: '''Jesteście parą? :O Dostał w głowę od Sierry. '''Duncan: '''Ta... a co? :P '''Kevin: '''Ja swoje zadanie wykonałem :) '''Camilla: '''Ach... :) Zajęli miejsca. '... Don: '''Witam drużyny, które walczą o debiuty! Jak i te, które zostały w wyścigu... niestety pożegnaliśmy Scarlett i Jasmine z powodu choroby Scarlett. '''Isabella: '''Przykre :'( '''Don: '''A tej arenie Koloseum odbędzie się wyzwanie o trzy debiuty! A nazwałem je: Ubierz Gladiatora! Każda para będzie miała do dyspozycji różne ubrania, ozdoby. Będą one potrzebne do ubrania tych oto prawie gołych osób... XD (Jedyne z bokserkami). Na koniec wybiorę trzy najlepsze kreacje, które najbardziej przypominają wygląd gladiatora ;) Czas: 10 minut! :P START!!! Widzowie dopingowali faworytów. 22 pary zajęły swoje stanowiska. '''Amy i Samey Samey: '''Czy tak naprawdę wygląda gladiator? '''Amy: '''TAK! I nie obijaj się Samey! :P '''Samey: '''Dobra... :/ Podawała siostrze materiały. '''Crimson i Gwen Gwen: '''Jak ma wyglądać? '''Crimson: '''Mrocznie... '''Gwen: '''Coraz bardziej żałuje, że wzięłam w tym udział -.- Ubierały faceta. '''DJ i James DJ: '''A może oni byli kucharzami? '''James: '''Też tak myślę :) Zaczęli ubierać go, jako kucharza. '''DJ: '''Myślę... Hmmm... '''James: '''Będzie dobrze ;) Jednak inaczej go ubierzemy XD '''Dwayne i Junior Dwayne: 'To zadanie dobre dla Nas :D '''Junior: '''Ubieranie go? XD '''Dwayne: '''Wiesz Junior... Kiedyś ja ubierałem tak Twoją mamę... nie skarbie! Nie zdradzam Cię z tym czymś :/ '''Junior: '(palm)! Ubierali go z pewien strój. '''Gerry i Pete Gerry: '''Sponsorzy nam to załatwili... :) '''Pete: '''Ale tylko dzięki reklamie wanny XD '''Gerry: '''Zawsze coś :) Jak oni wyglądali? '''Pete: '''A widzisz mój pyłek? Zobaczysz tam uderzenia paskiem od taty za 1 z Historii XD (Śmiech)! Zaczęli ubierać. '''Justin i Alejandro Justin: '''Ale on ma być brzydszy ode mnie... '''Alejandro: '''Ubierzemy go na debiut ;) '''Justin: '''Dobra... Dobra... '''Katie i Sadie Sadie: '''Och Sadie! Bez ubierania z tobą... umieram! '''Katie: '''Nom... :/ Pomóż mi bardziej ;) W końcu jesteśmy NPDKŻ! :D '''Sadie: '''Tak jest! :) Wspólnie go ubierały. '''Pascal i Patryk Pascal: '''Uważam, że dobrze nam idzie :) '''Patryk: '''A mi czegoś brakuje :/ '''Pascal: '''Dajesz ;) Patryk połorzył owy element. '''Pascal: '''Służna myśl. '''Robert i Devin Devin: '''Cieszę się, że biorę w tym udział :) Tęsknię Kochanie! (wsłał buziaka) '''Robert: '''Czasami motorzyści mają więcej szczęścia niz rozumu,więc może się nam uda. '''Devin: '''Eee, co to miało znaczyć? '''Robert: '''Nic :) Ubierali. '''Zoey i Mike Mike: '''Jeszcze trochę, a będzie :) '''Zoey: '''Ach... Mike. Kocham Cię takim jaki jesteś :D '''Mike: '''Wzajemnie <3 Pocałowali się. Potem zaczęli znowu ubierać osobę. '''Zuzanna i Ellody Zuzanna: '''Co? Byłam gotowa na matematyczne wyzwanie... '''Ellody: '''Ja też! :O OMG!!! '''Zuzanna: '''W cokolwiek... Ubierały go. '''Andreas i Stephan Stephan: '''Staraj się wykonywać wyzwanie z gracją ;) '''Andreas: '''Jasne trenerze ;) Ubierali. '''Brian i Ennui Ennui: '''Ma być czarny... '''Brian: '''Jak moje życie... Ubierali. '''Claudia i Marilyn Claudia: '''Wygląda coraz ładniej :) '''Marilyn: '''Zgodzę się z tobą :) '''Claudia: '''Jeszcze tylko końcówka ;) '''Marilyn: '''Happy! :D Ubierały go. '''Fred i Barney Fred: '''Ciekawe Barney co nasze żony o tym myślą :) '''Barney: '''Chyba, jak wrócimy do domu nie dostaniemy obiadu. :) '''Fred: '''Oj... :/ Ale trzeba być dobrej myśli ;) Ubierali. '''Helena i Wiesia Wiesia: '''Ubierzmy go tak, jak nas nauczyła Stefania :) '''Helena: '''Albo po mojemu :P '''Wiesia: '''No dobra :P Ubierały. '''Joe i Woody Joe: '''Wiesz, jak ma to wyglądać? '''Woody: '''Tak, jak wykańczam pana grubasa? :) '''Joe: '''Bingo! Ubierali. '''Atsuko i Joshua Joshua: '''Dzięki, że się zgodziłaś :) '''Atsuko: '''Spoko ;) Ubierali. '''Staci i Lili Staci: '''Moja cioteczna babcia wymyśliła stroje gladiatorów. '''Lili: '''Super! A moja telefon ;) Ubierały. '''Nita i Lindsay Lindsay: 'Gdzie ja zgubiłam głowę? '''Nita: '(palm)! '''Lindsay: '''CO? Ubierały. '''Daniel i Owen Owen: '''Zrobimy z niego... żarłocznego potwora :D '''Daniel: '''Dobra myśl, ale lepiej się trzymać tego gladiatora. '''Owen: '''OK -.- Ubierali. '''Peter i Roland Roland: 'Uuuu... idzie słodko ;) '''Peter: '''I gotowe ;) Teraz liczyć na debiut :) '''Roland: '''Racja. '''Don: '''Koniec czasu!!! Popatrzył na każde ze stanowisk. '''Don: '''Wyniki po krótkiej przerwie ;) '... Don: '''Mam już wyniki! Moja decyzja :) 3 najlepsze kreacje wchodzą do WnS!!! :D Najpierw potem Wam miejsca od 6 do 22: ... ... ... ... ... '''22. Staci i Lili 21. Katie i Sadie 20. DJ i James 19. Pascal i Patryk 18. Andreas i Stephan 17. Owen i Daniel 16. Nita i Lindsay 15. Robert i Devin 14. Fred i Barney 13. Atsuko i Joshua 12. Gwen i Crimson 11. Peter i Roland 10. Helena i Wiesia 9. Alejandro i Justin 8. Dwayne i Junior 7. Claudia i Marilyn 6. Joe i Woody Joe: 'Serio -.- Każda z wymienionych par sobie poszła. '''Zostali: ' '''Gerry i Pete Zoey i Mike Ellody i Zuzanna Brian i Ennui ''' '''Amy i Samey Don: '''A teraz ogłoszę debiutantów!!! '''3.Miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..BRIAN & ENNUI - Ponuracy!!! Ennui: '''Juhu... '''Brian: '''To było moje marzenie :) '''Don: 2.Miejsce - Genialna kreacja... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..GERRY & PETE - Tenisowi Emeryci!!! (Szok Wszystkich)! Gerry: '''O! A mówiłeś, że miałeś 1 z historii? '''Pete: '''Pomyliłem z matematyką XD '''Gerry: '''Jesteśmy w grze :D '''Gerry i Pete: '''JUHU!!! '''Don: 1.Miejsce - Najlepsza Kreacja! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... (Samey, Zoey i Ellody trzymają kciuki) ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..AMY & SAMEY - Bliźniaczki!!! Amy i Samey: '''YAY!!! :D '''Amy: '''Super ;) '''Samey: '''Chyba źle Cię oceniłam. '''Amy: '''Nom :P '''Don: '''Niestety... ... ... '''4.Zoey i Mike 5.Ellody i Zuzanna Zoey: '''Kurde! Było tak blisko :/ '''Mike: '''Przykro mi :( '''Ellody: '''Gdyby dali wyzwanie matematyczne... wygrałybyśmy -.- '''Don: '''Gerry i Pete, Amy i Samey oraz Ennui i Brian... dołączacie do wyścigu ;) Czyli tym samym mamy 22. pary. '''Cygan: '''Znowu... :P ''' ... ' ... ' Don: 'A teraz... pora udać się do Pizzerii znajdującej się w dzielnicy, którą macie podaną na wskazówkach ;) (Dał wskazówki również debiutantom). Tam czeka na Was następne wyzwanie ;) Pary pobiegły ile sił w nogach. '... thumb|left|322px Don: Tak prezentuje się ta pizzeria ;) Pary już się do niej zbliżają :D 1.Miejsce: Gerry i Pete Don: Co wy tak szybko? :O Gerry: Koleś... my przez lata studiowaliśmy mapę Świata :D Pete: Ta... ja ostatnio studiowałem... Don: Dobra... nieważne ;u; Gerry: '''Zadanie Wspólne... wspólna fikcja? '''Pete: Pożyczyć Ci okulary? XD Wspólna Pizza XD Don: Tak. Drużyny w tej pizzerii muszą wspólnie zrobić pizzę, gdy ją wykonają to dają ją do zjedzenia włoskiemu mistrzowi wyrobu pizzy. Jeśli uzna ją to... para musi pobiedz bardzo szybko do dzisiejszej strefy luzu! :D Oczywiście ostatni... odpada ;) ' 2.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott Scott: Pizza - Aż zgłodniałem :) ' 3.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan 4.Miejsce: Clara i Francis Clara: Czyli wrócił do swojego charakteru przez jej śpiew? :O Isabella: Tak. Ogólnie, jak na starą panią... ma piękny głos :) Duncan: Nie mówmy już o tym XD Francis: Pizza Italia! <3 Isabella: Fajnie, że wspólnie będziemy robić pizzę :) 5.Miejsce: Lightning i JO Lightning: Shi PIZZA :D JO: Zamknij się :P Mam nadzieję, że dadzą przepis... Weszli do Pizzerii. 6.Miejsce: Jackie i Dakota 7.Miejsce: Amy i Samey 8.Miejsce: Cygan i Brody 9.Miejsce: Igor i Dawid 10.Miejsce: Tom i Heather 11.Miejsce: Kevin i Camilla 12.Miejsce: Rodney i Ezekiel 13.Miejsce: Anabel i Lucy 14.Miejsce: Gregor i Dave 15.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz 16.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin 17.Miejsce: Rock i Spud 18.Miejsce: Noah i Severin 19.Miejsce: Emma i Kitty Noah: Wspólna pizza? ;) Emma: Szybko! Weszli do pizzerii. 20.Miejsce: Ennui i Brian Ennui: '''Aha... ''' 21.Miejsce: Iris i Eva Eva: '''JPRDL!!! Jesteśmy w czarnej dupie! ;-; '''Iris: '''To się musi zmienić ;-; Weszły do środka. '''22.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra Cody ledwo doniósł Sierrę do Pizzerii. Sierra: 'Ociągałeś się -.- '''Cody: '''Ręce mi prawie odpadły :/ '''Sierra: '''O, tak! PIZZA! Skoczyła z radości kopiąc Cody'ego w krocze. '''Cody: '''Auuuu!!! :'( '... Don: '''Pary są w trakcie robienia fikcji... pizzy* XD Zobaczmy, jak sobie radzą ;) '''Kevin i Camilla Camilla: '''Ja nie lubię pizzy, ale Kevin kocha ją robić. To jedyne co nas różni... Ach... <3 '''Kevin: '''Kocham robić pizzę :D '''Camilla: '''Kevin? Pamiętasz o tym pocałunku? '''Kevin: '''Jakim? ''' Severin i Noah Kitty i Emma Noah: '''Robienie pizzy jest super, gdy robi się ją obok Ciebie Emma <3 '''Emma: '''Mówisz, jak poeta :D '''Kitty i Severin: '''Noah i Emma! '''Noah i Emma: '''CO!? '''Kitty: '''Ciasto za długo w piecu! Noah pobiegł do pieca. '''Muriel i Miłosz Muriel: 'I zrobiłam już z pomocą Miłosza... drugą pizzę :D Podała tą drugą Isabelli i Duncanowi. '''Isabella: '''Dzięki :D '''Muriel: '''Komu jeszcze mam zrobić??? Wszystkie pary się zgłosiły. '''Isabella: '''Stój Duncan! '''Duncan: '''A strefa luzu? Mamy zaliczoną pizzę mimo, że jej nie zrobiliśmy. '''Isabella: '''Głodna jestem :/ '''Duncan: '''Ok. Duncan zamówił coś do jedzenia i usiedli przy stoliku. '''Duncan: '''Masz ;) '''Isabella: '''Ale to dobre :D '''Duncan: '''Wiesz? Co się stało Ezekielowi? '''Isabella: '''Zakochał się :) '''Duncan: '''HA! Dobre XD Podczas ich rozmowy Muriel zrobiła 22. pizzę. '''Muriel: '''Mam! <3 Połorzyła na stolicu włocha. '''Muriel: '''To są pizze od wszystkich par! :D Włoch podniósł kciuk do góry dla wszystkich par. '''Duncan: '''Kurde -.- '''Isabella: '''To koniec obiadu :/ Nagle wszystkie 22. pary bardzo szybko wybiegły z pizzerii. '... Don: '''Witam w dzisiejszej strefie luzu ;) O. Już tu są... zaraz! (policzył) Jakim cudem 22.!!!:O 22. pary zbliżały się już do strefy luzu. '''1.Miejsce:... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Lucy i Anabel!!! Anabel: '''Udało nam się! <3 '''Lucy: '''A ty bałaś się, że będziemy ostatnie ;) '''Anabel: '''Jeszcze raz przepraszam :/ '''Lucy: '''Spoko. '''Don: '''Brawo! Pierwsze miejsce! Dziewczyny się cieszyły. '''2.Miejsce:... ... ... ... ... ... ..Kevin i Camilla!!! 3.Miejsce:... ... ... ... ..Jackie i Dakota!!! Don: '''Kościelni Przyjaciele - 2. a Divy - 3. '''Camilla: '''Fajne jest uczucie pomogać komuś, ale to chyba większe :) '''Kevin: '''Mam inne zdanie na ten temat ;) '''Dakota: '''Myślałam, że to wygramy -.- '''Jackie: '''No :/ '''Dakota: '''Oby Igor sobie poradził. '''4.Miejsce:... ... ... ... ..Muriel i Miłosz!!! Don: '''Powinniście mieć karę -.- Jednak odpuszczę Wam, bo zrobiliście również pizzę dla mnie :D '''Muriel: '''Smacznego ;) ''' 5.Miejsce:... ... ... ... ..Baltazar i Erwin!!! Baltazar: '''W końcu! ''' 6.Miejsce:... ... ... ... ..Gregor i Dave!!! 7.Miejsce:... ... ... ... ..Tom i Heather!!! 8.Miejsce:... ... ... ... ..Iris i Eva!!! 9.Miejsce:... ... ... ... ..Stiles i Scott!!! 10.Miejsce:... ... ... ... ..Lightning i Jo!!! 11.Miejsce:... ... ... ... ..Noah i Severin!!! 12.Miejsce:... ... ... ... ..Emma i Kitty!!! 13.Miejsce:... ... ... ... ..Pete i Gerry!!! 14.Miejsce:... ... ... ... ..Francis i Clara!!! 15.Miejsce:... ... ... ... ..Isabella i Duncan!!! 16.Miejsce:... ... ... ... ..Amy i Samey!!! 17.Miejsce:... ... ... ... ..Rock i Spud!!! 18.Miejsce:... ... ... ... ..Cygan i Brody!!! 19.Miejsce:... ... ... ... ..Ezekiel i Rodney!!! 20.Miejsce:... ... ... ... ..Ennui i Brian!!! Don: '''Ponuracy... 20.Miejsce. '''Ennui: '''Tak... ''' Don: '''Uwaga! Kuzyni czy Zabawna Para? Kogo typujecie? ;) Cody'emu pot kapie z czoła od dźwigania Sierry. Igor i Dawid również zmęczeni biegną do strefy luzu. '''21.Miejsce:... ... ... ... ' '... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Sierra i Cody!!!!! Don: '''Sierra i Cody - miejsce przedostatnie. '''Sierra: '''Don? Mogę zmienić partnera? (please) '''Don: '''Nie :P Poza tym od kiedy jesteś taka dla niego? :O Brak odpowiedzi. '''22.Miejsce: Igor i Dawid... Igor: '''Co? :O Jakim cudem oni nas wyprzedzili? '''Dawid: '''Lepiej nic nie mów -.- '''Don: '''Kuzyni... przykro mi - miejsce 22. wylatujecie z WnS!!! '''Igor: '''To niedorzeczne -.- ''' Don: '''I tak kończy się nasz 6.odcinek! Podobał się? To zapraszam na następne odcinki... '''TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI: WYŚCIGU NA SZCZĘŚCIE!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Wyścig na Szczęście - Odcinki